1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods for processing of samples with acoustic energy are generally disclosed.
2. Related Art
Acoustic energy-based sample processing devices, such as Adaptive Focused Acoustic apparatuses made by Covaris of Woburn, Mass., are effective for homogenization and disruption of biological tissues, cells and other sample material. With such devices, a controlled acoustic field enables repeatable processes to be developed which often result in higher recovery of target molecules. Such target molecules may be, for example, DNA, RNA, proteins, and the like. Target molecules or other materials may be contained as samples within a vessel.